Baiser sous le gui
by BakaOniisan
Summary: -TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE ANIMEFAN777- Tous les Noëls de Fairy Tail  étaient spéciaux, mais celui là l'était plus que d'autres. N'est-ce pas Natsu? Natsu/Lisanna  Merci à bakasama1428 pour sa relecture! PREMIERE FIC!


Bonjour ! Ceci est la première fic que je publie, et c'est une traduction ! Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît.

Auteur de base : **Animefan777**

Titre original : _Beso bajo el muérdago_

Traducteur : ben moi :P Corrigé par ma p'tite sœur, bakasama1428 ! (-bakasama : sans quoi y'aurait pleeeiiiin de fautes d'orthographe xD -BakaO : casse-toi ! -bakasama : A QUI TU DOIS CETTE TRAD HEIN ? -BakaO : à moi-même u_u -bakasama : =_=#)

Le genre est Romance/Humor, ce n'est pas mon genre d'écrire des trucs romantiques mais j'ai trouvé ce texte drôle (et mignon) ^^' (-bakasama : TAPETTE ! xD –BakaO : TA GUEULE !)

Disclaimer : Natsu, Lisanna, et les autres personnages mentionnés sont à Hiro Mashima et l'histoire est donc à Animefan777.

Lire l'original est toujours mieux, passez lire la fic d'Animefan777 :D

/!\ WARNING ! /!\ Attention aux spoils !

Allez, on y va !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baiser sous le gui<strong>_

Les Noëls à Fairy Tail étaient… comme tous les autres jours. Sauf au niveau des décorations, où ils étaient plus « spéciaux ». Même s'ils étaient détruits rapidement par le feu de Natsu ou la glace de Grey. Mais ce Noël était différent des autres.

D'abord, c'était un Noël sans Luxus, ce qui surprenait ses amis, mais c'en était aussi un avec Lucy qui regardait, divertie et inquiète, les bagarres des autres, et par conséquent, Erza, leur donnant une bonne raclée. Wendy et Charles étaient assises à côté d'elle, sans rien dire.

C'était aussi un Noël qu'ils passaient avec Lisanna, depuis le temps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Cette dernière marchait aux côtés de Mirajane pour faire du shopping, apparemment elles allaient essayer des nouvelles robes, mais tout le monde savait que c'était l'excuse que Mira avait pour passer du temps avec sa sœur après deux longues années sans la voir.

Levy avait reçu un cadeau de la part de Gajeel (qui ne regardait personne, mort de honte), Makarov, lui, observait attentivement les membres de sa guilde, pendant que Happy chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Lucy, qui devint toute rouge, sûrement quelque chose à propos de Loki. Pendant qu'elle lui criait quelque chose au sujet de Charles (qui la fusilla du regard), Lisanna et Mirajane étaient rentrées, elles étaient magnifiques, avec les robes faisant ressortir leurs « attributs ». Natsu en resta figé et muet…

Jusqu'à que ce que Gray lui foute un coup de poing, qui fit voler le Dragon Slayer sur Lisanna, accidentellement ben sûr.

« _Maudit exhibitionniste_ » pensait Natsu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était **sur **Lisanna (avec Elfman et Mirajane le regardant comme s'ils allaient le castrer). Il se leva et dit :

_D-désolé Lisanna ! C-c'est de la faute à Grey !

_Euh… Na-Natsu… dit-elle en montrant le gui au-dessus d'eux, toute rouge.

_Hein ? Une plante ? Et qui pousse au plafond ?

Tous eurent une énorme goutte à la tête, pour l'anormal qu'était (toujours) Natsu.

_A Noël, si deux personnes se trouvent sous le gui, ils doivent s'embrasser, expliqua Lucy.

_Lucy veut être sous le gui avec Loki~, chantonna Happy rien que pour l'irriter.

Tout le monde se tut après avoir vu les lèvres unies sous le gui. Quand ils se séparèrent, se souriant mutuellement, les joues rouges, on put voir Mira en démon et… Elfman en mode Take Over derrière Natsu.

Ce dernier sourit nerveusement, sourire qui se tordit en demi rictus, et il commença à se battre contre ses poursuivants.

Rien de mieux qu'un baiser et une belle bagarre comme cadeau de Noël, n'est-ce pas Natsu ?

Bien sûr, fais attention à ce que Mira et Elfman ne t'offrent pas une mort lente et douloureuse…

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Des grands mercis à <strong>Animefan777<strong> de m'avoir prêté son texte (PASSEZ VOIR L'ORIGINAL ! …si vous parlez espagnol.)

*déprimé* Et merci aussi à **bakasama1428 **pour m'avoir tout corrigé… (bakasama : c'est sûr que sans moi ç'aurait pas été fameux u_u –sors-)

ET MERCI A VOUS D'AVOIR PRIS LE TEMPS DE LIRE ! A une prochaine fois :)


End file.
